kupofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy
Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (jap. ディシディア デュオデシム ファイナルファンタジー, Dishidia Duodeshimu Fainaru Fantajī) ist das Prequel zu Dissidia: Final Fantasy und ist exklusiv für die PlayStation Portable erschienen. In Japan wurde das Spiel am 3. März 2011, in Nordamerika am 22. März 2011 und in Europa am 25. März 2011 veröffentlicht. Irgendwann im kommenden Frühjahr 2011 wird es für den Rest der Welt erscheinen. Spielmechanik Die Spielmechanik von Dissidia 012 ist sehr ähnlich wie die des Vorgängers und enthält alle urspünglichen Spielelemente, Charaktere und Arenen. Der Spieler greift seinen Gegner an, um ihm Mutpunkte abzuziehen und anschließend seinen eigenen hinzuzufügen. Durch die Reduzierung des Mutwertes unter Null tritt die sogenannte Demoralisierung ein, wobei der Arena-Mut dem anderen Spieler zu seinem Mutwert hinzugefügt und der Mutwert auf seinen Ursprungswert zurückgesetzt wird. Wenn ein LP-Angriff den Spieler treffen sollte, dann bekommt er einen Schaden in Höhe des Mutwertes des angreifenden Spielers. Daraufhin wird der Mutwert auf Null heruntergesenkt und dann auf seinen Basis-Mutwert wiedererhöht, je nachdem, wie viel Mutpunkte der angreifende Spieler hatte. Durch das Sammeln von EX-Energie und EX-Kernen können die Charaktere in den EX-Modus wechseln und neue Fähigkeiten erlernen und lassen sie einen EX-Ausbruch ausführen, der den bereits bekannten Limit-Breaks ähnelt. Neue Beschwörungen, Arenen, Musiktitel und Charaktere wurden auch hinzugefügt. Eines der wichtigsten neuen Spielelemente ist das Assist-System, was dem Spieler ermöglicht, einen Verbündeten während des Kampfes zu rufen, sodass neue Kombinationen anhand der Angriffe von beiden Charakteren entstehen können. Das Assist-System dient als Gleichgewicht zu dem EX-Modus, da ein erfolgreicher Assist-Angriff die EX-Leiste des Gegners reduziert. Die EX-Leiste kann auch benutzt werden, um eine Technik namens EX Revenge auszulösen, bei der die Bewegungen des Gegners verlangsamt werden und der Spieler ihn so angreifen kann. Mehrere Charaktere haben neue Angriffe seit Dissidia bekommen und einige Eigenschaften der Charaktere wurden ebenfalls geändert, insbesonders bei Firion, Kefka und Shantotto wurde festgestellt, dass sie stark überarbeitet werden müssen. Andere kleine Verbesserungen wurden auch umgesetzt. Die LP eines Charakters können nun die normale Grenze von 9.999 überschreiten, bei einigen wurde sogar gesehen, dass sie sogar über 99.999 LP haben können, was bedeuten könnte, dass das neue LP-Limit bei 999.999 liegen könnte. Gegen Anfang des Spiels, wenn der Mogry die Frage gestellt hat, dass man ein Meister in Dissidia sei, muss der Spieler einen unmöglichen Kampf gegen Feral Chaos mit einem Level von 130 bestreiten, der desweiteren auch noch über 120.000 HP besitzt. Der Extraschaden, der von Rammbock-Angriffen verursacht wird, wurde auf 25% anstatt von 50% des normalen Schadens reduziert. Die Verfolgungsjagden laufen nun schneller ab und währenddessen nehmen die Spieler die EX-Energie um sie herum auf. Kritische Treffer fügen nur noch das Doppelte anstatt des Fünffachen des normalen Schadens zu. thumb|left|''Tifa Lockhart'' auf der neuen Weltkarte im Storymodus Eine weitere wichtige Neuerung ist der "RPG-Modus" im Kampf. Den Spielern wird es dabei erlaubt, sich auf Angriff und Verteidigung zu konzentrieren und ermöglicht Einsteigern, die Mechanismen des Spiels in mehreren Phasen zu erfahren. Das Spiel wird sowohl einen Turnier-Modus, wo mehrere Spieler sich gleichzeitig bekämpfen können, als auch einen "Watch-Modus" enthalten, um es Spielern zu ermöglichen, die nicht an aktuellen Kämpfen teilnehmen, sich diese von anderen auf der PSP anzuschauen. Ein neuer Kampf-Modus namens "Party-Battle" ermöglicht eine Reihenfolge von fünf Kämpfen zwischen zwei Spielern von jeweils fünf Charakteren. Die Charaktere setzen sich aus verschiedenen Profilen aus dem Jobsystem zusammen, die man den jeweiligen Charakteren vor dem Kampf zuordnen kann, um so im Kampf diverse Bonusse zu erhalten, wie z.b. mithilfe eines Schwarzmagiers mehr Schaden durch Magie-Angriffe. Dissidia 012 enthält einen Story-Modus, der den Schicksals-Odysseen aus dem ersten Dissidia ähnelt und es gibt außerdem die Möglichkeit, mit den Kriegern von Chaos zu spielen. Allerdings wird der Stoy-Modus ansich anders sein als in Dissidia; es wird hauptsächlich eine Weltkarte benutzt, auf die der Spieler verschiedene Parties formen und sich auf der Karte frei bewegen kann. Wenn der Spieler jedoch einen neuen Abschnitt betreten sollte, dann muss dieser auf die bereits in Dissidia bekannten Schachbretter Runden absolvieren, um weiter zu kommen. Die Fertigkeiten bleiben hierbei die selben und die Abläufe ebenfalls. Abgeschlossene Kämpfe bringen KP, genannt Kupo-Punkte, ein, mit denen der Spieler von Mogrys auf der Weltkarte diverse Items kaufen kann. Bevor man jedoch einen Abschnitt betretet, kann der Spieler das Niveau der Gegner senken. Wenn der Spieler den Abschnitt unter der Bonus-Leiste beendet hat, dann erhält er weitere Bonusse, wie z.B. extra Kupo-Punkte oder Items. Arenen Neben den Charakteren werden auch wieder alle Arenen aus Dissidia zur Verfügung stehen, mit insgesamt sieben neuen Hinzugefügten: die Wiege des Orphanus aus FFXIII, die Luftfeste Bahamut aus FFXII, der Kristallturm aus FFIII, der Oberste Flur des Pandämoniums aus FFII, die Prima Vista aus FFIX, der Phantomzug aus FFVI und das Empyreal-Paradox aus FFXI. Die Arenen Prima Vista, Phantomzug, Kristallturm und der oberste Flur des Pandämoniums können erst im SP-Katalog freigeschaltet werden, wenn der Spieler das Hauptszenario von Dissidia 012 beendet hat. Beschwörungen Insgesamt wurden acht neue Beschwörungen in Dissidia 012 hinzugefügt: Brynhildur, Calcobrina, Syldra, Cherub Ultima, Landwurm, Gigant von Babil, Todesengel Zalhera und Hekatoncheir. Handlung Dissidia Duodecim erzählt die Geschichte des zwölften Zyklus der Schlacht zwischen den Kriegern der Götter. Während des Krieges waren einige Charaktere vom vorherigen Spiel auf verschiedenen Seiten. Terra, Cloud und Tidus kämpften für Chaos, während Jekkt hingegen auf der Seite von Cosmos stand. Der Schwerpunkt des Spiels liegt hauptsächlich auf den neuen Charakteren und erklärt, was mit ihnen passiert ist und warum sie nicht im dreizehnten Zyklus des Kampfes in Dissidia auftauchten. Charaktere 250px|thumb|right|Lightning, Kain, Tifa, Vaan und Laguna (Artworks von [[Tetsuya Nomura)]] Alle 22-spielbaren Charaktere aus Dissidia werden zurückkehren. Außerdem wurden neun neue Charaktere hinzugefügt: Kain Highwind aus FFIV, Lightning aus FFXIII, Tifa Lockhart aus FFVII, Vaan aus FFXII, Laguna Loire aus FFVIII, Yuna aus FFX, Prishe aus FFXI, Gilgamesch aus FFV und einen komplett neuen Charakter namens Feral Chaos. Aerith aus FFVII ist als ein spezieller Assist-Charakter in Dissidia 012 vertreten, wenn sich der Spieler vorher die Demo-Version namens Dissidia Duodecim Prologus gekauft hat. Es wurde berichtet, dass es mehr als eine handvoll neuer Charaktere geben wird, jedoch nicht unbedingt die gleiche Anzahl an Helden und Schurken wie im ersten Teil. Außerdem wurde verkündet, dass die neuen Charaktere ab der SNES-Ära kommen werden. Darüber hinaus bietet Dissidia 012 den ersten originalen, spielbaren Dissidia-Charakter, Feral Chaos, der eine Entwicklungsform von dem Hauptantagonisten Chaos darstellt. Die Charaktere Shantotto, Gabranth, Prishe, Gilgamesch und Feral Chaos müssen vorher im SP-Katalog freigeschaltet werden, bevor der Spieler sie benutzen kann. Bisher bekannte, spielbare Charaktere: Musik Es wurde bekannt, dass Square Enix fast doppelt so viele Musiktitel hinzufügen wird und mehrere davon werden original/retro sein, verglichen mit den Originalen. Der Spiele-Soundtrack wird von Takeharu Ishimoto komponiert/arrangiert, der auch schon für die Musik aus Dissidia verantwortlich war. Dissidia 012 wird 47 neue Tracks enthalten: *"Chaos Shrine", "Matoya's Cave" und "Gurgu Volcano" (original) aus Final Fantasy I *"Castle Pandaemonium", "Imperial Army Theme" (original) und "Dungeon" aus Final Fantasy II *"Battle 1", "Crystal Cave" und "Pavilion of Dorga and Une" (original) aus Final Fantasy III *"Battle 1", "Theme of Love" (original), "Suspicion" und "Into the Darkness" aus Final Fantasy IV *"Neo Exdeath", "My Home, Sweet Home" (original) und "Dungeon" aus Final Fantasy V *"Battle 1", "Phantom Forest" und "Searching for Friends" (original) aus Final Fantasy VI *"J-E-N-O-V-A", "Tifa's Theme", "Those Who Fight" (original) und "Forested Temple" aus Final Fantasy VII *"Force Your Way", "Find Your Way", "Julia" und "Premonition" (original) aus Final Fantasy VIII *"The Final Battle", "You're Not Alone" (original) und "The Place I'll Return to Someday" aus Final Fantasy IX *"A Contest of Aeons", "Yuna's Theme", "Via Purifico" (original) und "Suteki da ne" (original) aus Final Fantasy X *"Iron Colossus", "A Realm of Emptiness" (original), "Heaven's Tower" (original) und "Ronfaure" (original) aus Final Fantasy XI *"Esper Battle", "The Battle for Freedom" (original), "The Dalmasca Eastersand" (original) und "Golmore Jungle" (original) aus Final Fantasy XII *"Blinded by Light", "Saber's Edge", "Nascent Requiem" (original), "The Hanging Edge" (original) und "The Archylte Steppe" (original) aus Final Fantasy XIII Abgesehen von diesen wird Dissidia 012 über alle Standard-Tracks von Dissidia: Final Fantasy verfügen. Der Soundtrack wurde in Japan am 2. März 2011 veröffentlicht. Entwicklung Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy wurde Anfang September 2010 erstmals in der japanischen Zeitschrift Shonen Jump vorgestellt. Zuvor wurde das Entwicklerteam von Dissidia gefragt, ob sie nicht einen Nachfolger entwickeln würden und das die Entscheidung von einem Nachfolger von dem Erfolg des Vorgängers abhängen würde. Des Weiteren gab , der englische Synchronsprecher von Kuja, bekannt, dass er beiläufig die Textzeilen für Dissidia 012 im Sommer 2010 aufgenommen hat. Einige andere Synchronsprecher haben weitere Erklärungen zu diesem Thema bekannt gegeben und es scheint so, dass die ganzen englischen Skripte von Dissidia 012 im Sommer 2010 aufgenommen wurden. Außerdem gab die japanische Spielezeitschrift in einem Artikel zum Spiel an, wer an den Produktionen beteiligt war: *Direktor: Mitsunori Takahashi *Kreativer Produzent/Charakterdesign: Tetsuya Nomura *Filmproduzent: Takeshi Nozue *Hauptkomponist: Takeharu Ishimoto Herunterladbare Extras Hauptartikel: Liste der herunterladbaren Extras für Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Square Enix hat verschiedene Extras von herunterladbaren Inhalten für Dissidia 012 veröffentlicht, welche sich auf Bonus-Kostüme für Charaktere und verschiedenen Musikpacks von Spielen aus der Hauptserie beziehen, die im Kampf gehört werden können. Diese zusätzlichen Inhalte sind entweder durch Download-Codes aus Zeitschriften oder anderen Spielen oder aus dem PlayStation Network zu erwerben. ''Dissidia 012 Prologus Final Fantasy'' Am 18. Januar 2011 veröffentlichte Square Enix Dissidia 012 Prologus im japanischen PlayStation Network für 300 Yen. Die Demo-Version des Spiels beinhaltet einen Arcade-Modus mit acht Charakteren und einen einzigen kurzen Story-Modus mit dem Krieger des Lichts und Lightning. Am 10. März 2011 zeigte ein englischer Trailer, dass Dissidia 012 Prologus am 15. März 2011 im amerikanischen PlayStation Network verfügbar sein wird. Die europäische Version ist seit dem 23. März 2011 für 2,99 € zu kaufen. Etymologie Das Wort Dissidia leitet sich vom lateinischen Adjektiv dissidens ab, was "widerspenstig, gegnerisch" bedeutet. Weiterhin ist auch duodecim lateinisch und bedeutet "zwölf", was eine Relevanz zur Handlung sein soll, da das Geschehen rund um den zwölften Zyklus des Kampfes erzählen wird. Galerie Trivia *Wenn man sich das Logo des Spiels anschaut, kann man feststellen, dass Chaos und Cosmos im Vergleich zum Logo von Dissidia die Plätze getauscht haben. Dies ist jedoch nicht relevant zur Handlung des Spiels. *Kain, Lightning, Vaan, Yuna und Prishe sollten eigentlich schon im ursprünglichen Dissidia miteinbezogen werden, wurden dann jedoch aus verschiedenen Gründen ausgeschlossen. Weblinks *Offizielle japanische Seite *Offizielle nordamerikanische Seite *Offizielle europäische Seite *Offizielle Soundtrack Seite en:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy pl:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Dissidia: Final Fantasy Kategorie:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy